


Fate is the Plan

by Wizard_of_Ozzie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_of_Ozzie/pseuds/Wizard_of_Ozzie
Summary: The story begins midway through the season 3 finale.  The Tetch Virus Outbreak is in the process of bringing Gotham to its knees.  The virus’ only cure lies in the blood of Jervis Tetch.  Jim Gordon hatches a plan to get Tetch, but he’s not the only man with a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

The air of the abandoned warehouse is thick with tension.  Three men, Harvey, Jim, and the Riddler are willing attendees for the planned high-stakes hostage swap. The two others present, Jervis Tetch and Penguin are mere pawns in the proceedings.  Jervis Tetch is ambivalent about being there.  After all, for Tetch, it’s being there or being in Arkham Asylum and anyplace is better than Arkham.  Penguin, on the other hand, is infuriated by this turn of events.  He can’t decide who he hates more, Ed or Jim, but that doesn’t stop him from taking a verbal jab at Ed, before his thoughts turn back to Jim.

 _How could Jim do this to me?_ Penguin wonders, both confused and alarmed _. He knows Riddler wants me dead and he agrees to hand me over to this psycho on a silver platter!  Jim has a dark side and I’ve exploited it enough to know, but this?  This is not the Jim I thought I knew!_ This bothers Penguin nearly as much as his current predicament, because knowing how others tick has always been his greatest asset.

“Enough!  Let’s get this done!”  Jim growls.  Penguin feels a rough tug on his arm, as Jim yanks him forward.  Tetch looks at Jim and his face brightens in delight.

“You’re infected!”  Tetch sings gleefully.  “How wonderful!”

 _Jim’s infected!_  Penguin looks at Jim and knows it’s true.  _Of course, it all makes sense now…the way he slaughtered Fish; how he lifted me off my feet with one hand; bringing me here—._   Penguin’s suddenly yanked from his ruminations by the sound of a door opening and approaching footsteps.

“Nyyygma!  Barbara screeches, emerging from behind a row of shipping containers with Tabitha and Butch.  Her gun pointed directly at Ed. “Did you really think you could get away with this?” 

Ed says something in return and Barbara responds, but Penguin’s not paying attention because Jim just let his arm go.  _Barbara’s timing is excellent, I may make it through this after all._   Penguin realized, glancing around looking for an opportunity to bolt.  Then it happened, Ed snatches the grenade from Tetch’s chain and tosses it toward Barbara.  _Now!_ Penguin tells himself, as he makes an abrupt about face and heads for the door.  He hears an explosion, quickly followed by gunfire.  He ignores all that, running like his life depends on it.  Which it does.

Outside he sees the patrol car and is about to run to it, but he stumbles, kicking a length of pipe.  _Perfect!_   His mind screams, as he grabs the pipe and gets in position by the door _.  Come to Daddy Ed, I got something for you._   He playfully croons to himself, as Ed comes out, pausing to look around.  Not wasting a second, Penguin swings, the pipe slamming into Ed’s skull with a satisfying thwack _.  Gotcha!_ Penguin rejoiced, hurriedly snatching the gun from Ed’s waistband and pointing it at his head _._

 _Wait, if I kill him now, he’ll never know it was me._   Penguin realized, as a new, far more devious plan formed in his head. Tucking the gun into his own waistband, he ran to the patrol car, jumped in, and rode up to where Ed was lying.  Taking the open handcuffs, Harvey had thrown in the car, Penguin got out and cuffed the still unconscious Ed.  Spotting his old derby hat lying on the ground, he picked it up and put it on.

 _Think you can outsmart me?  I’m going to teach you exactly what getting outsmarted looks like. Yes, Ed, lucky you.  You get one more lesson from your beloved mentor_.  Penguin mused mockingly, as he hauled Ed into the backseat of the patrol car.  That done, he reached into Ed’s suitcoat, took his cellphone, and shoved it in his pocket.  Penguin then removed his tiepin, tucking it between the seat cushions directly behind Ed _.  A little goodbye gift for you Ed, something personal._   Penguin smirked, opening the driver door and sliding behind the wheel.  He pulled out Ed’s cellphone, not surprised that the password was still his birthday.  Making a quick call to Ivy, he hurriedly whispered his instructions and pulled off just as Jim, Harvey, and Tetch came running out the warehouse.

Driving toward the docks, Penguin spotted a police roadblock, turned right and parked under a viaduct.  Seeing Ed still knocked out, he pulled out his gun and emptied the bullets into his hand, checking the gun’s chamber, before dropping the bullets into his pocket.  He glanced back at Ed. _He looks so peaceful_.  _If only there could be peace between us._   Penguin thought wistfully. 

It seemed like forever, but it wasn’t long before he heard Ed groaning behind him.  _Show Time!_ He told himself, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“He’s awake!”  Oswald sang cheerily.  “I was getting lonely.”  He added with mock sadness.

“Where are we?”  Ed asked, looking around.  Oswald told him about the roadblock and the need to find cover.

“Where are you taking me?”  Ed demanded to know.

“I don’t know. I’m, uh sort of improvising here.”  Oswald lied, coyly _.  Ed, it’s not about where I’m taking you.  It’s about where I manipulate you into taking me._ Oswald inwardly retorted, unable to keep the grin off his face _._  “What, do you have somewhere you’re supposed to be?”  Oswald asked sarcastically.

“Would it matter?”  Ed growled, discreetly removing his gloves, allowing him to surreptitiously search the seat cushions for anything he could use as a lock pick _.  If I can distract him, he may not notice what I’m doing.  And I know exactly how to do it._   Ed thought confidently, striking up a conversation with his captor, taunting, insulting, and challenging Oswald _.  It’s working perfectly._   Ed gleefully noted, as Oswald answered his every taunt and insult with a snappy comeback.  Then Ed felt it, his long thin fingers inspecting his prize.  _YES!_   His mind screamed, as he realized he’d found a metal pin, or more importantly, the perfect lock pick.  Ed kept up his banter, knowing he must keep Oswald’s eyes on his face.  Then Oswald began to ridicule his magnificent plan and Ed’s wounded pride erupted.

“That plan was perfect and you know it!”  Ed angrily hissed, infuriated by Oswald’s hubris.

 “You failed.  I’m still alive and you’re handcuffed in the backseat and you’ll never be able to correct your mistake.”  Oswald mocked, glancing at Ed through the rearview mirror.  _He’s found the pin, I see that misplaced sense of confidence shining in his eyes._

“I guess not.”  Ed responded with a calm nonchalance that reinforced Oswald’s certainty that Ed was busily working the pin to disengage the handcuff’s lock.  Ed was quiet for a moment, focusing on his task.  Oswald began to hum cheerfully as he continued driving toward the docks.  Ed felt the lock click open on one cuff, fighting back his desire to break out laughing, he stoically began working on the second cuff.

 _Ed will have the cuffs off soon._ Oswald surmised, glancing at Ed through the mirror.  Ed’s brow was mildly furrowed and his teeth clenched, as he concentrated on the second lock.  Oswald kept humming, as he went over his plan in his head.  _We’re getting close to the river.  I can’t take him there.  Ed needs to think going to the river is his idea.  I’ll need to pull over soon and let Ed ‘take’ the gun.  Once he thinks he’s got the upper hand, I know exactly what I’ll say.  Yes, Ed, you’ll be ‘in charge’, but I’ll be the puppet master pulling your strings._

A wide smile spread across Ed’s face, as the second cuff fell from his wrist and he focused on how he’d use his new-found freedom to his advantage _.  I don’t know where Oswald’s taking me, but it may be somewhere he has allies to help him.  I need to goad Oswald into stopping before we get there, then I’ll use the element of surprise to gain the advantage.  And I know the best way to get his goat._

“Don’t you know—“  Ed began, before he was shocked into silence by the sound of screeching wheels from a 16 wheeler careening out of the driveway less than five feet in front of them. 

“NOOO!!!”  Oswald screamed, realizing that the massive vehicle was blocking the entire street.  He violently cut the steering wheel, jumping the curb, taking their car up on the sidewalk and barreling toward a tall cyclone fence on his right and a tree to his left. He slammed on his brakes and cut his wheel to clear the obstacles, but the car was too wide to avoid both.  The patrol car’s driver side crashed into the fence, hitting one of its support poles and coming to an abrupt stop.  The impact sent both men flying from their seats, as Oswald’s head collided with the windshield and Ed went face-first into the metal screen.

Ed fell back dazed, his nose bleeding and head aching.  He reflexively wiped his nose on his sleeve, instantly regretting the move and swearing under his breath, as he saw the ugly stain it left on his favorite suit.  He sat up and peered into the front seat.

“Yes!” Ed exclaimed happily, as he saw an unconscious Oswald sprawled across the front seat.  “You will always fail.”  Ed told an unhearing Oswald, as he began kicking the plastic console on the car door.  After a few well-placed kicks, the plastic capping covering the wiring for the door and window mechanisms popped free.  Ed set to work rejoining two of the cut wires and the window rolled down.  Ed quickly climbed out the window and rejoiced at seeing Oswald was still out cold.  He pulled open the passenger door, grabbing the gun from the floor, and pointing it at Oswald.

“You’re the Riddler!”  An excited, voice rang out, directly behind Ed, who twirled around to face the sound, his pistol in hand.  Ed was surprised to see a small girl, no more than six or seven, grinning sweetly.  Her chestnut pigtails were adorned with bright pink ribbons, which matched the polka dots splashed across her white sweater.  She was a little cutie, chubby cheeks, gap-toothed smile, and button nose.  But her eyes were black as pitch, not a patch of white peeking out beneath her long dark lashes.

 _She’s infected._   Ed realized, one part of him horrified to see a child so brutally victimized, while another cold, wary, and heartlessly analytical part of him pointed the gun at her head.   Ed stood there, mouth agape, immobilized by the competing forces in his mind.  That moment of hesitation was all it took and the girl lunged at him, so quickly that all Ed saw was a split-second blur, before he felt himself being punched in the gut and hurled to the pavement, all air knocked from his lungs.  He laid on his back, gasping as he felt the gun being viciously kicked from his hand and sliding out of reach under the car.  The girl leapt on Ed’s chest, straddling his body, as her tiny hands held down his arms in a vise-like grip.  Ed struggled uselessly beneath her, her short arms, like steel rods, pinning him to the asphalt.   

“Good job, Tina!”  A tall, gangly, teen-aged boy exclaimed cheerfully, as he jumped from the cab of the truck, bat in hand.  He walked over to the pair, bat flung over his shoulder, as he eyed the man vainly squirming under his sister.  “Hey, that is the Riddler!”  The boy chirped happily, as he bent over Ed, scrutinizing his scowling face.   Ed looked up at the infected boy, his eyes shiny black almonds and lips curled into a wicked grin.

“Yes, he just killed the cop driving the car.”  She told the boy, pointing to a bleeding and motionless Penguin.  The boy glanced at the car and nodded before turning back to little Tina and her captive.

“Mr. Riddler, tell us a riddle.”  The girl asked eagerly.  “My brother is really good at riddles.”  She told Ed proudly.  Ed saw the briefest glimpse of her hazel eyes, before they darkened again.

“I’ve got a riddle.”   The tall boy said, gripping the bat with both hands.  “What will we see when this bat cracks open his head.” 

“Ooo Tommy, I wanna see!”  Tina chimed in enthusiastically, bouncing on Ed’s chest and clapping her small pudgy hands.   Ed, his arms free, suddenly sat up, Tina tumbling off his chest and landing on the pavement alongside him.   Just as Ed got to his feet, Tina grabbed his calves, wrapping them in a fierce bear hug.  “No, you stay here!”  Tina scolded, using her best mommy’s mad voice.  She then jumped to her feet, momentarily lifting Ed in the air before flinging him back to the ground.  Ed fell backward, his teeth rattling as the back of his head thudded painfully on the asphalt.  Fortunately for Ed, his ass took the brunt of the impact.

“You’ll see Tina!”  Tommy howled, rushing toward Ed, bat held high and ready to swing.   A shot rang out and bright red bouquet of blood, brains, and skull fragments erupted from a wide, ragged gash that ran down one side of Tommy’s face, temple to tongue.  Amazingly, Tommy, a quarter of his face obliterated, took one more step before dropping the bat and crumbling to the ground in a disjointed heap. 

“TOMMY!!!” Tina screamed, running to his side, almost slipping in the rapidly expanding pool of blood spreading around her fallen sibling.  She clung to him, crying, as she shook his body.  “WAKE UP TOMMY! TOMMYYYYY!!”

Ed saw almost none of this, having leapt to his feet, as the boy’s face exploded, and running to the patrol car, which was already backing up.  He dived into the open passenger door of the moving vehicle, nearly tumbling into Oswald’s lap, as the smaller man executed a flawless three-point turn and sped away from the scene.

The two men travelled at least a quarter of a mile, door hanging open, before Oswald stopped the car and pointed the gun at Ed. “Close the damn door!”  Oswald barked, his deathly white face spattered with blood, as fresh blood trickled from his scalp.  Ed complied, then he turned to Oswald, bewilderment etched in his large brown eyes.

“You saved my life...again.”  Ed said softly, disbelief tingeing his words.  “After everything I did to you.  Why?”

“I’m the only one that gets to kill you Ed.”  Oswald coldly replied, his face stony and eyes sad.

“You’re right Oswald.”  Ed responded.  “You’re the only one.  The only one that ever cared about me.  The only one I love.” 

Ed moved nearer, as Oswald eyed him suspiciously.  Ed pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.  Seeing Oswald tense up, Ed lifted the hankie to show he meant no harm and delicately dabbed at the blood on Oswald’s face.  Oswald exhaled audibly, the tension visibly draining from his body, as Ed tended to his wound.  Ed peered into Oswald’s sad, yet hopeful eyes, and gave him gentle, tentative kiss.  Ed moved back, studying Oswald’s face for a reaction.  Ed saw the unmistakable longing in the smaller man’s shining eyes and felt his heart melt, as he kissed him again, unleashing the wave of passion he’d denied harboring for so long.  Oswald, feeling the dam of unrequited love finally breaking, returned the kiss with a fervor that shook him to his core.  Their lips fiercely collided, tongues intertwined, as each man poured every fiber of their being into their long-desired tryst, hungrily savoring each taste of the others flesh, each second of the other’s touch.  Gradually, they breathlessly parted, a look of blissful wonderment painted across both their faces.  

“Let’s go home.”  Ed said quietly, as he leaned his head on Oswald’s shoulder.  Oswald nodded, a broad smile spreading across his face; his plan may have failed, but his dream had came true.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dreams Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed asked Oswald to take him home, but he takes him somewhere even more fulfilling.

CHAPTER 2

 

Oswald was diligently trying to keep his eyes on the road and potential obstacles as he drove.  The last thing he wanted was another episode like the 16 wheeler and Satan’s siblings.  But danger and likely pitfalls were at every turn; the streets of Gotham had morphed into an open-air madhouse.  It pained Oswald to see the city he loved descending into chaos; buildings were ablaze, gunshots rang out from all directions, and fights were erupting everywhere he looked.  It wasn’t the violence that troubled Oswald, it was the wild, uncontrolled randomness of it all—no rhyme, no reason, just utter mayhem.  Pulling his empire back together amid this madness seemed futile.  As much as he hated the new, vicious virus-ridden Jim, he prayed the man had bested Barbara and gotten Tetch to the people who’d create an antidote and save his city.

Edward, in contrast, was just loving it.   His head was hanging out of the window, as he pointed to one crazy scene after another, laughing uproariously the entire time.  

“You hafta love Gotham!”  He jubilantly proclaimed. “It’s got everything, fist fights, knife fights, broken bottle fights, and— _WHAATT_!?!”Ed shouted, startled by the kitchen table that suddenly flew through the air to land with a resounding thud on the hood of their patrol car, before bouncing off into the street.  “OH MY! It’s a furniture fight!”  Ed exclaimed in delight, his mouth open in an unbelievably wide smile, as he looked back at two obviously infected men hurling chairs, couches, and tables at each other.  Ed pulled his head back into the car and looked to Oswald, who had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as he swerved to avoid a burning Buick that sat abandoned in the middle of the street.  _He needs to lighten up some_.  Ed decided.

“Everyone asks for me, but most hate to face me. For some I am agony, for others relief.  Oswald, what am I?”  Ed riddled, smiling maniacally.  Oswald shot Ed a look, that made it abundantly clear he was not in the mood for riddles. “The truth, the answer is the truth.” Ed informed him. “That’s what we see all around us—the true Gotham. This is Gotham at its very core.  All the civility, self-restrain, and fake compassion peeled away, exposing the ravenous beast within.”

“You better hope somebody throws that beast back in its cage.  I won’t be making a dime with the city in this state.”  Oswald replied tersely, turning the car onto a small residential street.

“Money, power, prestige, is that all that really matters to you?”  Ed asked softly no longer smiling, as he reached over and squeezed Oswald’s thigh.

“We can talk inside.” Oswald answered flatly, pulling into a long driveway to the back of a smallish single family home and cutting off the engine.

“This isn’t the mansion?”  Ed said, his words more question than statement.

“Money, power, prestige, is that all that really matters to you?”  Oswald playfully replied, as he opened the car door and got out.   Oswald went to the back door, pressed the code on the keypad and walked inside, Ed followed, frowning at the outdated kitchen and musty air that assaulted his nostrils.

“Is this the safehouse where you get rid of the bodies?”  Ed asked jokingly.

“Of course, why else would I bring you here.”  Oswald answered with deadpan sarcasm.

“Ha ha, very funny.”  Ed replied with equal sarcasm.  Oswald grinned, walking through the house to the living room,  where he flopped down on a threadbare couch and sighed wearily.  Ed spent a few moments glancing into rooms, surveying his dismal surrounding before joining Oswald in the living room and sitting on the couch beside him.

“This was my closest safehouse.”  Oswald explained.  “I figured we could hunker down here a few hours and give the GCPD a chance to get most of the crazies off the street. _And_ , we need to talk.”

“Talk, about what?”  Ed asked, attempting unsuccessfully to mask the trepidation in his voice.

“Well, for starters, what’s going on in that crazy brilliant brain of yours.”  Oswald answered, tapping Ed’s temple, before sitting back, crossing his legs and continuing.  “The way I see it that beautiful mind of yours might have concluded that you’ve burned every bridge you’ve ever crossed and that coming back to me and winning back my affections is the only way you stay alive, outside of a tiny padded room at Arkham.”

“Have I, uh, won back your affections?”  Ed asked, scooting closer. “Maybe I should try harder.”  Ed whispered hoarsely, so close that Oswald felt his warm breath on his ear.  Oswald sat up and planted his palm on Ed’s chest, pushing him back a few inches.

“Don’t try to play me, Ed.  I’ve been in the game much longer than you and I know bullshit when I hear it.”  Oswald angrily retorted.  Ed exhaled audibly, sitting up straight and slapping his hands to his knees.

“You’re right.  When you saved my life today, I realized, I hoped, there was still one bridge left that I hadn’t burned to ashes.  I realized it was time to let this whole Isabella thing go.  We’ve hurt each other enough. And I need you.  You’re the only one that holds me together.  Without you, I just start spiraling out of control.  So, I need to forgive you, even though you’ve never said you were sorry.”  Ed told him, his voice breaking at points. 

Oswald stared at Ed and saw the tears glistening on his face.  He felt dumbfounded.  _Ed’s right.  I never once told him how sorry I was._   Oswald embraced Ed. “Oh, Ed I’m sorry.  Sorry for hurting you.  Sorry for being so selfish and calling it love.  Please forgive me.”  Oswald begged, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I already have.”  Ed said, turning to Oswald, placing his hand under the other man’s chin and lifting his head.  Their eyes met. “I’m sorry I shot you.”

“I know.  I saw the look on your face when you pushed me in the river.”

“What look?”  Ed asked, surprised by his revelation.

“You looked horrified by what you had done.  You see Ed, it’s the same look I had on my face when I pushed Fish off that building.  She had been my mentor.  She saw something in me no one else saw, but like you, I quickly pushed those inconvenient thoughts away.  They didn’t fit into my master plan.  It took me years to finally recognize how important she was to me.”  Oswald’s voice faltered, the pain he felt at her loss was still a fresh wound.

“I heard she died.  I’m sorry for your loss.”  Ed told him in a soft reverent voice.  “I don’t want that to happen to us.  I don’t want us to waste years hating each other.”  Ed leaned forward planting a gentle kiss on Oswald’s lips.  As their lips parted, Oswald looked up at Ed and Ed saw the raw need simmering in his eyes.  A need that matched his own.  A need he desperately wanted to fill.  He reached out, pulling Oswald into his arms.  Ed kissed him again, but this kiss wasn’t soft or tentative, it was imbued with all the desire and hunger burning inside him.  Oswald leaned into Ed’s kiss with a burning hunger equally as great.  Oswald relished the taste and feel of Ed’s tongue in his mouth and he felt his arousal straining against the confines of his pants.  He placed his hand on Ed’s crouch desperate to see if the other man’s passion matched his own.  Feeling Ed’s firm manhood in his hand sent chills through Oswald’s body and he squeezed it dreaming about how wonderful it would feel inside him.  An airy sigh escaped Ed’s lips at the pressure from Oswald’s hand and Ed felt himself hardening more with each touch.  Ed, craving the feel of Oswald’s skin on his own, stood up and began unfastening his pants.  Oswald, equally anxious, helped Ed free himself of the fabric separating them and was rewarded by the sight of Ed’s cock standing tall, at attention before him.  Oswald felt his mouth water at the sight of it and snatched the shiny helmet between his lips, surrounding it in hot, wet suction as his tongue danced tantalizingly over its tip. Ed groaned, delirious with pleasure, as Oswald agile tongue played his cock like a harp, striking all the right chords.   

“Oh my, oh my, OOOH MY GOD!   Ed screamed, grabbing handfuls of Oswald’s hair and plunging his swollen penis deep into Oswald’s throat.  Hearing Ed’s maddened voice in the throngs of ecstasy, spurred Oswald on and he was exhilarated by force of Edward fucking his mouth with wild abandon.   Oswald’s throat relaxed accommodating Ed’s powerful thrusts as he slammed his cock, from head to hilt, into Oswald’s mouth again and again and again.  Oswald’s tongue meeting every thrust with vigor, as he slurped hungrily at his hot, hard treat.  Ed felt himself drawn into another place where only two things existed—his cock and Oswald’s magic mouth.  Ed felt his passion building to a point of no return, the exquisite delights overwhelming all conscious thought as he rammed himself into Oswald’s slick silken heat.  Unable to think of anything, but how magnificent it felt, Ed began coming, his cock gushing forth in wave after wave absolute ecstasy.  

“OOSSWALD!!” Ed shouted, as Oswald gulped down every thick creamy glob spewing from Ed’s throbbing beast as it blasted into him, the very act causing Oswald’s ready member to swell almost painfully with desire. Oswald suckled him insatiably, determined to draw out each and every heated drop of salty ejaculate Ed so willingly provided.   

Ed dropped back on the couch, blown away by the most stupendous orgasm he had ever experienced.  Oswald sat back alongside Ed, leaning his head on Ed’s shoulder.  Ed glanced at Oswald and saw the erection creating a tent in the crouch of his trousers.  Ed reached over and began stroking Oswald’s boner through his pants.

“Yesss.”  Oswald hissed softly, throwing his head back and lifting his pelvis to intensify the contact with Ed’s hand.  Ed responded by increasing the pressure of his strokes, as he began kissing Oswald’s neck, then sucking at the vein that bulged along its length.  Oswald muttered incoherently, as he felt himself being driven to near madness by Ed’s ministrations.

“Take your pants off.  I want to see it.”  Ed whispered, as he lifted his hand from Oswald’s crouch and let him stand.  As Oswald began removing his pants, Ed bent over to pull off his own pants that were still pooled around his feet.  In moments, both men were naked from the waist down.  Ed stared at Oswald’s hard cock, mildly surprised to find the smaller man so well-endowed. 

“Let’s go in the bedroom.”  Ed suggested, taking Oswald’s hand as he stood.  Ed lead Oswald to the bedroom, stopping at the door.  “Go get in bed.  I’ll be back in a second.”  Ed told Oswald before walking into the kitchen.  A few moments later, Ed walked into the bedroom carrying a small bottle.   Oswald was in bed, under a blanket pulled up to his armpits, his naked arms and shoulders uncovered.  Ed stared at him, marveling at how beautiful the smaller man looked with his hair falling loosely across his forehead; his exquisitely formed lips, parted in a shy smile; and those mesmerizing eyes, glowing green in the semi-dark room.  Ed hastily removed the rest of his clothing, craving the sensation of their bodies pressed together, flesh against flesh.

Ed slid beneath the blanket and pulled Oswald into a body-hugging embrace.  He luxuriated in the soothing, yet stimulating, feel of Oswald’s warmth against his skin, as he peppered Oswald’s neck and shoulders with soft moist kisses.  Oswald’s breathing accelerated, as he threw a leg over Ed, intensifying their contact.  Ed felt Oswald’s hardness, slowly sensually stroking his abdomen.  Ed’s hand slid down, cupping Oswald’s ass, trapping the smaller man as he ground their bodies together.  Oswald moaned, his body trembling in excitement.

“Let me taste you.”  Ed breathlessly muttered, his lips caressing Oswald’s ear, their faces so close that Ed could feel Oswald’s cheeks rise into a smile at his words.  Oswald disentangled himself from Ed and laid on his back, his eyes shining in expectation as he gazed at the man of his dreams.  Ed grabbed the bottle of olive oil and drizzled drops into his palm, before throwing back the blanket and capturing Oswald’s erection in his firm grip.  Ed enjoyed the feel of his slick hand sliding up and down Oswald’s rock hard manhood, but it was Oswald’s reaction that was priceless.  Oswald whimpered incoherently, his eyes squeezed shut, as his back arched into Ed’s sweet strokes.

Ed leaned forward, his mouth encasing Oswald’s throbbing cock and his tongue moving delightfully over the skin stretched tight across its head.  He took his oil-slicken fingers and pressed them against the heated hole of Oswald’s ass.  Oswald gasped in pleasure at the touch, providing all the incentive Ed needed to slide a finger into the tight hot hole, as his mouth worked up and down the length of Oswald’s oh-so-hard cock.  Ed slipped in a second finger and was rewarded by Oswald’s shuddering cry of pleasure, as his ass clenched around his digits.  Ed’s fingers moved deftly within him and Oswald felt as if he would explode as Ed massaged parts inside of him so sensitive, his entire body quaked in response.  Ed knew he was driving Oswald wild, his own cock growing harder at the thought.

“OOH GOD!!” Oswald screamed, Ed’s mouth and fingers catapulting him to a pleasure peak so intense he felt hurled into the stratosphere, as his body went rigid with the force of his mind-shattering orgasm.  Ed felt Oswald’s ass seize his fingers in a vise-like grip, as his cock pulsated, shooting hot come into his mouth, again and again. Every powerful surge flowing from him so blindingly glorious that Oswald could hardly form a thought. Ed continued to suck, greedily milking his dick for every succulent drop.

Just as Ed lifted his head, he heard his phone ringing in the distance.  “Let it ring.”  Oswald told him, as he wrapped his arms around Ed, snuggling against him.  Ed nodded, enjoying the feel of Oswald cradled in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are greatly appreciated. I love hearing from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are much appreciated. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
